osservatorioterzosettorefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Madre Teresa di Calcutta
thumb|Madre Teresa di Calcutta Photo: Túrelio (Wikimedia-Commons) Madre Teresa di Calcutta, al secolo Anjeza Gonxhe Bojaxhiu (pron. IPA: /agnɛs gɔnˈʤa bɔˈjadʒju/; Skopje, 26 agosto 1910 – Calcutta, 5 settembre 1997), è stata una religiosa albanese di fede cattolica, e fondatrice della congregazione religiosa delle Missionarie della Carità. Il suo lavoro tra le vittime della povertà di Calcutta l'ha resa una delle persone più famose al mondo. Ha vinto il Premio Nobel per la Pace nel 1979, e il 19 ottobre 2003 è stata proclamata beata da papa Giovanni Paolo II. Biografia La vocazione e l'ingresso nella vita religiosa Nata il 26 agosto 1910 in una benestante famiglia di genitori albanesi, Kolë Bojaxhiu e Drane BernajKolë Bojaxhiu e Drane Bernaj in santiebeati.it, di religione cattolica, all'età di otto anni perse il padre e la sua famiglia si trovò in gravi difficoltà finanziarie. A partire dall'età di quattordici anni partecipò a gruppi di carità organizzati dalla sua parrocchia e nel 1928, a diciotto anni, decise di prendere i voti entrando come aspirante nelle Dame Inglesi. Inviata nel 1929 in Irlanda a svolgere la prima parte del suo noviziato, nel 1931, dopo aver preso i voti e assunto il nome di Maria Teresa, ispirandosi a Santa Teresa di Lisieux, partì per l'India per completare i suoi studi. Diventò insegnante presso il collegio cattolico di Saint Mary's High School di Entally, sobborgo di Calcutta, frequentato soprattutto dalle figlie dei coloni inglesi. Negli anni che trascorse alla Saint Mary si distinse per le sue innate capacità organizzative, tanto che nel 1944 fu dichiarata direttrice. Le Missionarie della Carità L'incontro con la povertà drammatica della periferia di Calcutta spinge la giovane Teresa ad una profonda riflessione interiore: ebbe, come scrisse nei suoi appunti, "una chiamata nella chiamata". Nel 1948 ebbe l'autorizzazione dal Vaticano ad andare a vivere da sola nella periferia della metropoli, a condizione che continuasse la vita religiosa. Nel 1950, fonda la congregazione delle Missionarie della carità, la cui missione era quella di prendersi cura dei "più poveri dei poveri" e "di tutte quelle persone che si sentono non volute, non amate, non curate dalla società, tutte quelle persone che sono diventate un peso per la società e che sono rifuggite da tutti". Le prime aderenti furono dodici ragazze, tra cui alcune sue ex allieve alla Saint Mary. Stabilì come divisa un semplice sari bianco a strisce azzurre, che pare fu scelto da Madre Teresa perché era il più economico fra quelli in vendita in un piccolo negozio. Nel 1952 si trasferì in un tempio indù abbandonato donatole dall'arcidiocesi di Calcutta che convertì nella Casa Kalighat per i morenti (poi chiamata Kalighat, casa dei puri di cuore: Nirmal Hriday), aiutata da funzionari indiani.Sebba, pp. 58–60. Le persone portate all'ospizio venivano assistite e avevano la possibilità di morire con dignità secondo i riti della fede della suorina: ai musulmani si leggeva il Corano, agli indù si dava acqua dal Gange, e i cattolici ricevevano l'estrema unzione.Spink, Kathryn. Mother Teresa: A Complete Authorized Biography. New York, 1997. HarperCollins, p. 55. ISBN 0-06-250825-3. Tuttavia Madre Teresa è stata accusata di battezzare i malati in punto di morte, senza chiedere il loro parere. Tali critiche hanno preso spunto da una dichiarazione di Madre Teresa, nella quale la suora dichiarava di offrire ai malati "uno speciale biglietto per san Pietro".Christopher Hitchens, "Mother Teresa", The New York Review of Books, volume 43, numero 20, 19 dicembre 1996. Il giornalista britannico Christopher Hitchens ha criticato la Casa Kalighat e Madre Teresa per la mancanza di trattamenti sanitari nei confronti dei malati – specialmente bambini – in cura presso di lei, e il suo incoraggiamento ad accettare la povertà e la miseria: Hitchens, nel suo documentario per Channel 4, mostra Madre Teresa che dice a un moribondo «Stai soffrendo come Cristo in croce, di sicuro Gesù ti sta baciando!», e lui che risponde «Per favore digli di smettere di baciarmi». La qualità delle cure è stata criticata dalla stampa medica, fra cui The Lancet e il British Medical Journal, che hanno riferito il riuso degli aghi delle siringhe, le cattive condizioni di vita (per via ad esempio dei bagni freddi per tutti i pazienti), e un approccio antimaterialista che impediva delle diagnosi sistematiche.Loudon, Mary (1996). The Missionary Position: Mother Teresa in Theory and Practice, Book Review, BMJ vol. 312, n. 7022, 6 gennaio 2006, pp. 64-5. Pagina visitata il 2 agosto 2007. Nel 1991 il direttore di The Lancet, il dottor Robin Fox, dopo aver visitato la clinica di Calcutta la descrisse disorganizzata e in mano a suore e volontari senza esperienza medica, senza medici e senza distinzioni fra malati inguaribili e malati con possibilità di guarigione, che comunque rischiavano sempre più la morte per le infezioni e la mancanza di cure.Sergio Puxeddu, Il diritto di morire, L'Ateo, n. 6/2008 (60), pp. 22 sg. Anche lo scrittore indiano Aroup Chatterjee e la rivista Stern''Walter Wuellenweber , ''Mother Teresa: where are the millions?, Stern, 10 settembre 1998. hanno avanzato dubbi sul reale impatto delle opere di Madre Teresa. Aroup Chatterjee in particolare si è mostrato molto polemico nel suo libro Mother Teresa: The Final Verdict, criticando le azioni e le pubbliche dichiarazioni come la posizione antiabortista, l'estrema semplicità delle pratiche mediche del suo ordine che, per esempio era poco incline al trattamento del dolore. In seguito Madre Teresa aprì una casa per lebbrosi chiamata Shanti Nagar (cioè Città della Pace),Sebba, pp. 62-63 e altri lebbrosari in tutta Calcutta; poi un orfanotrofio. Ma non aprirà mai un Ospedale, cosi come invece si crede. La fama mondiale e l'espansione internazionale dell'Ordine La fama internazionale di Madre Teresa crebbe enormemente dopo un fortunato servizio della BBC del 1969 titolato Qualcosa di bello per Dio e realizzato dal noto giornalista Malcolm Muggeridge. Il servizio documentò il lavoro delle suore fra i poveri di Calcutta Nel febbraio 1965, papa Paolo VI concesse alle Missionarie della Carità il titolo di "congregazione di diritto pontificio" e la possibilità di espandersi anche fuori dall'India. Nel 1967 fu aperta una casa in Venezuela, a cui seguirono sedi in Africa, Asia, Europa, Stati Uniti nel corso di tutti gli anni settanta e ottanta. L'Ordine si ampliò con la nascita di un ramo contemplativo e di due organizzazioni laicali, aperte cioè anche ai laici. Nel 1981 fu fondato il movimento Corpus Christi aperto ai sacerdoti secolari. Nel 1979, ottenne infine, il riconoscimento più prestigioso: il Premio Nobel per la Pace. Rifiutò il convenzionale banchetto cerimoniale per i vincitori, e chiese che i 6000 dollari di fondi fossero destinati ai poveri di Calcutta, che avrebbero potuto essere sfamati per un anno intero: "le ricompense terrene sono importanti solo se utilizzate per aiutare i bisognosi del mondo". Alle numerose domande dei giornalisti rispose nel modo ironico e provocatorio che la caratterizzò sempre e dopo aver ricevuto il premio, attaccò duramente l'aborto. Nel corso degli anni ottanta nasce l'amicizia fra papa Giovanni Paolo II e Madre Teresa i quali si ricambiano visite reciproche. Grazie all'appoggio di papa Wojtyła, Madre Teresa riuscì ad aprire ben tre case a Roma, fra cui una mensa nella Città del Vaticano dedicata a Santa Marta, patrona dell'ospitalità. Negli anni novanta, le Missionarie della Carità superarono le quattromila unità con cinquanta case sparse in tutti i continenti. Intanto però le sue condizioni peggiorarono: nel 1989 in seguito ad un infarto le fu applicato un pacemaker, nel 1991 si ammalò di polmonite, nel 1992 ebbe nuovi problemi cardiaci. Si dimise da superiora dell'Ordine ma in seguito ad un ballottaggio fu rieletta praticamente all'unanimità, contando solo qualche voto astenuto. Accettò il risultato e rimase alla guida della congregazione. Nell'aprile del 1996 Madre Teresa cadde e si ruppe la clavicola. Il 13 marzo 1997 lasciò definitivamente la guida delle Missionarie della Carità. A marzo incontrò papa Giovanni Paolo II per l'ultima volta, prima di rientrare a Calcutta dove morì il 5 settembre, all'età di ottantasette anni. La sua scomparsa suscitò grande commozione nel mondo intero: l'India le riservò solenni funerali di stato che videro un'enorme partecipazione popolare e la presenza di importanti autorità del mondo intero. Il Segretario Generale delle Nazioni Unite, Javier Pérez de Cuéllar arrivò persino a dichiarare: "Lei è le Nazioni Unite. Lei è la pace nel mondo." Nawaz Sharif, il Primo Ministro del Pakistan disse, inoltre, che Madre Teresa era "un raro e unico individuo che ha vissuto a lungo per più alti scopi. La sua lunga vita di devozione alla cura dei poveri, dei malati e degli svantaggiati è stata uno dei più grandi esempi di servizio alla nostra umanità." A soli due anni dalla sua morte, Giovanni Paolo II fece aprire, per la prima volta nella storia della Chiesa, con una deroga speciale, il processo di beatificazione che si concluse nell'estate del 2003 e fu quindi beatificata il 19 ottobre. L'arcidiocesi di Calcutta ha aperto già nel 2005 il processo per la canonizzazione. Il 5 settembre 2007, per la ricorrenza del decimo anno dalla morte, papa Benedetto XVI ha celebrato in Vaticano un messa solenne alla presenza dell'arcivescovo di Calcutta. Influenza francescana Anche se non c'è una diretta connessione tra l'Ordine di Madre Teresa e l'Ordine francescano, è conosciuta come grande ammiratrice di Francesco d'Assisi: la vita e l'opera di Teresa mostrano chiare influenze della spiritualità francescana. Le suore recitano la preghiera della pace di Francesco ogni mattina prima di colazione, e molti dei voti e dell'enfasi dei suoi ministri sono simili. Nel 1982 Madre Teresa persuase gli israeliani e i palestinesi, che erano nel mezzo di un conflitto, a cessare il fuoco per un tempo sufficiente a soccorrere e a portar via 37 pazienti mentalmente handicappati da un ospedale assediato a Beirut. Quando le barriere dell'Europa dell'Est crollarono, essa ampliò i suoi sforzi nei paesi ex-comunisti, imbarcandosi in decine di progetti. Teresa è anche conosciuta per i suoi libri di spiritualità cristiana e di preghiere, alcuni dei quali furono scritti insieme al suo amico Frère Roger. Riconoscimenti , dove l'allora presidente degli USA Reagan le consegna la "Medal of Freedom"]] * 1962: Premio Magsaysay per la Pace e l'Intesa Internazionale; premio indiano Padma Shri * 1971: Premio della Pace papa Giovanni XXIII, assegnatole da papa Paolo VI; Premio Kennedy * 1972: Premio Nehru per la promozione della pace e della comprensione internazionale * 1973: Premio Templeton * 1975: Premio Internazionale Albert Schweitzer * 1978: Premio Balzan per l'umanità, la pace e la fratellanza tra i popoli "per l'eccezionale abnegazione con la quale ha dedicato tutta la sua vita per soccorrere, in India e in altri paesi del mondo, le vittime della fame, della miseria e delle malattie, gli abbandonati e i morenti, tramutando in azione instancabile il suo amore per l'umanità sofferente." * 1979 e 1980: Bharat Ratna, la più alta onorificenza civile dell'India * 17 ottobre 1979: Premio Nobel per la Pace "per il lavoro compiuto nella lotta per vincere la povertà e la miseria, che costituiscono anche una minaccia per la pace". Nel discorso di premiazioneDiscorso alla premiazione del Nobel per la pace disse di accettarlo esclusivamente a nome dei poveri e presentò l'aborto come il principale pericolo in grado di minacciare la pace nel mondo. Rifiutò il convenzionale banchetto cerimoniale per i vincitori, e chiese che i 6000 dollari di fondi fossero destinati ai poveri di Calcutta, che avrebbero potuto essere sfamati per un anno intero: "le ricompense terrene sono importanti solo se utilizzate per aiutare i bisognosi del mondo". Alla domanda: "Cosa possiamo fare per promuovere la pace mondiale?", rispose: "Andate a casa e amate le vostre famiglie". * 1981: assegnazione della Legion d'Honneur da Jean-Claude Duvalier, dittatore di Haiti meglio noto come Baby Doc. * 1985: Medal of Freedom da Ronald Reagan * 1996: nominata Cittadina Onoraria degli Stati Uniti e Medaglia d'Oro Congressuale Altro: * Fu la prima persona non politica ad essere raffigurata da vivente su un francobollo postale * Ricevette diverse laureae honoris causa da parte di diverse università * Durante la sua vita e dopo la sua morte, fu più volte eletta dalla Lista Gallup delle persone più ammirate, e nel 1999 fu eletta "persona più ammirata del XX secolo" Visioni politiche e sociali Madre Teresa ha spesso condannato l'aborto e i metodi di contraccezione artificiali nei suoi incontri con esponenti politici di tutto il mondo. Nel discorso tenuto alla consegna del Premio Nobel, dichiarò: «Sento che oggigiorno il più grande distruttore di pace è l'aborto, perché è una guerra diretta, una diretta uccisione, un diretto omicidio per mano della madre stessa. ... Perché se una madre può uccidere il suo proprio figlio, non c'è più niente che impedisce a me di uccidere te, e a te di uccidere me». Nel 1987, Madre Teresa è diventata presidente onoraria dei Movimenti per la Vita di tutto il mondo ISBN 88-311-6071-0. Sul rapporto tra Pro Life e Madre Teresa di Calcutta, loro presidentessa onoraria.. Madre Teresa ha anche condotto delle campagne contro il divorzio, che individuò come un immorale abominio e che sostenne dovesse essere reso illegale. Nel 1996 organizzò una campagna per il no al referendum che intendeva introdurre il divorzio in Irlanda, fallendo per poco nel suo intento. Più tardi quello stesso anno, parlando in una intervista riguardo Diana Spencer, affermò però che, sebbene fosse un fatto triste, era contenta che la sua amica avesse divorziato, in quanto quel matrimonio era chiaramente un fallimento e ora sarebbero stati tutti meglio. Sosteneva anche l'ecumenismo, e l'apertura alle religioni non-cristiane. Affermò infatti: «C'è un solo Dio, ed è Dio per tutti; è per questo importante che ognuno appaia uguale dinnanzi a Lui. Ho sempre detto che dobbiamo aiutare un indù a diventare un indù migliore, un musulmano a diventare un musulmano migliore ed un cattolico a diventare un cattolico migliore. Crediamo che il nostro lavoro debba essere d'esempio alla gente. Attorno noi abbiamo 475 anime: di queste, solo 30 famiglie sono cattoliche. Le altre sono indù, musulmane, sikh... Sono tutti di religioni diverse, ma tutti quanti vengono alle nostre preghiere».Lucinda Yardey, Mother Teresa: A Simple Path, Ballantine Books, 1995. Aspetti controversi e uso delle donazioni Il giornalista britannico Christopher Hitchens ha lungamente seguito criticamente le attività di Madre Teresa, su cui ha scritto un libro dal titolo The Missionary Position: Mother Teresa in Theory and Practice ("La posizione della missionaria. Teoria e pratica di Madre Teresa"). Interrogato nel giugno del 2001 nel corso del processo di beatificazione di Madre Teresa, Hitchens ha dichiarato: Charles Keating è un affarista condannato a dieci anni per truffa, racket e cospirazionehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keating_Five. Prima della condanna fece una donazione di 1.250.000 dollari a Madre Teresa.Christopher Hitchens, La posizione della missionaria, Minimum Fax, 1997, p. 89. Quando Keating fu sottoposto a processo per le sue attività criminose, Madre Teresa inviò una lettera alla corte in cui affermava di non essere a conoscenza degli affari di Keating, ma che chiedeva comunque la clemenza della corte in quanto Keating era stato sempre «gentile e generoso con i poveri di Dio». I pubblici ministeri le risposero informandola che questi affari consistevano nella truffa di risparmiatori, e che quindi anche il denaro da lei ricevuto avrebbe avuto quella provenienza, quindi se ella avesse voluto fare qualcosa anche per questi bisognosi, avrebbe potuto restituire tutto quel denaro. Madre Teresa non rispose alla lettera, né restituì la somma ricevuta. Anche Michaël Parenti, figura conosciuta del movimento progressista nordamericano, ha criticato le sue relazioni con alcuni personaggi quali Keating o "Baby doc", il dittatore haitiano Jean-Claude Duvalier. Secondo lui madre Teresa avrebbe usato soprattutto per se stessa le donazioni raccolte. Inoltre ha accusato Madre Teresa di avere avuto la tendenza a mentire riguardo la lotta alla miseria in India.http://www.michelcollon.info/articles.php?dateaccess=2007-11-01%2011:27:19&log=invites Sanal Edamaruku, Segretario Generale dell'Associazione Razionalista Indiana, ritiene che l'ordine di madre Teresa sia pochissimo attivo nella lotta contro la miseria indiana. Secondo lui, Madre Teresa avrebbe imbrogliato un grande numero di gente onesta nascondendo le sue relazioni con i dittatori così come si distingueva nella scarsa visibilità alla destinazione dei fondi raccolti.http://www.atheisme.org/teresa3.html. Madre Teresa è stata oggetto di inchieste giornalistiche da parte della stampa e della televisionehttp://www.meteorbooks.com/introduction.html. Il Guardian nel 1996, in una sua inchiesta, denunciò le condizioni dei bambini orfani (che vivevano nelle strutture di Madre Teresa) oggetto di abbandono e di sevizie fisiche e psicologiche. Il metodo di lavoro e le condizioni dei suoi assistiti vennero criticati da un documentario televisivo inglese del 1997 dal titolo "Mother Teresa: Time for Change?". Nel 1998 il settimanale tedesco Stern pubblicò un articolo fortemente critico su Madre Teresa, dal titolo "Madre Teresa, dove sono i tuoi milioni?" frutto di una inchiesta durata un anno che spaziava su tre continentiWalter Wuellenweber, "Mother Teresa: where are the millions?, Stern, 10 settembre 1998. La conclusione finale diceva che il suo ordine era sicuramente di carattere religioso, ma non aveva nulla a che fare con la carità. Miracoli per la beatificazione e la canonizzazione Primo miracolo In seguito alla morte di Madre Teresa, nel 1997, la Santa Sede intraprese il processo di beatificazione, il primo passo verso la canonizzazione o santità. Questo processo richiede la documentazione di un miracolo avvenuto per intercessione di Madre Teresa. Nel 2002 il Vaticano ha riconosciuto come miracolo la guarigione di un tumore presente nell'addome di una donna indiana, Monica Besra, a seguito dell'applicazione sulla zona colpita da tumore di un ciondolo con, all'interno, l'immagine di Madre Teresa. Monica Besra affermò che un fascio di luce fuoriuscì dal ciondolo guarendole il tumore. È stata ufficialmente beatificata da papa Giovanni Paolo II il 19 ottobre 2003 con il nome di "Beata Teresa di Calcutta". Affinché sia considerata miracolosa dalla Chiesa, una guarigione deve essere da malattia grave, istantanea, senza alcuna spiegazione medica plausibile, definitiva e totale; e su questo miracolo sono sorti dei dubbi. Il marito di Monica Besra raccontò infatti di non credere al miracolo, in quanto la guarigione era avvenuta a seguito delle cure che i medici avevano prescritto alla donna. I medici che la curarono affermarono che il suo tumore era conseguenza di una tubercolosi e che aveva risposto correttamente a nove mesi di cure anti-tubercolosi; affermarono anche di aver ricevuto pressioni da parte delle Missionarie della Carità affinché affermassero che la guarigione non era avvenuta a seguito delle cure mediche ma per miracolo. A seguito delle proteste dei razionalisti indiani, il governo del Bengala occidentale organizzò una inchiesta sul presunto miracolo: il risultato fu Monica Besra aveva ricevuto continue e corrette cure per il suo tumore, e che una guarigione miracolosa era da escludere. Secondo miracolo Per procedere con la canonizzazione è necessario un secondo miracolo compiuto dopo la beatificazione. Nell'ottobre del 2007 fu data notizia che un sacerdote salesiano di Guwati (in India nord-orientale), tal V.M. Thomas di 56 anni, dopo aver detto messa e pregato Madre Teresa, era stato guarito da un calcolo all'uretra, http://www.lastampa.it/redazione/cmsSezioni/societa/200710articoli/26366girata.asp che da tre mesi era la causa di violente coliche renali e di «dolori atroci». Onorificenze Note Opere * Tu mi porti l'amore, Città Nuova, 1976 * La gioia di darsi agli altri, San Paolo Edizioni, 1987 * Missione d'amore, Rusconi, 1994 * Il cammino semplice, Mondadori, 1995 * La mia regola, Piemme, 1995 * Sorridere a Dio, San Paolo Edizioni, 1996 * La gioia di amare, Mondadori, 1997 * Non c'è amore più grande, Rizzoli, 1997 * Ti offro il mio cuore, o Signore, Mondadori, 1998 * La mia vita, Bompiani, 2001 * Vivi davvero!, Edizioni Paoline, 2003 * Alla scuola della carità. Le mie preghiere, Rizzoli, 2006 Bibliografia * Angelo Comastri, Madre Teresa. Una goccia d'acqua pulita!, Edizioni Paoline, 2003 * Annalisa Borghese, La donna delle beatitudini. Madre Teresa di Calcutta, Ancora, 2001 * Christian Feldmann, Madre Teresa. Vita e messaggio, Queriniani, 1998 * Christopher Hitchens. La posizione della missionaria. Teoria e pratica di Madre Teresa (tit. or.: The Missionary Position. Mother Teresa in Theory and Practice, Verso, London 1995). ed. minimum fax, Roma 2003. ISBN 88-7521-009-8 * Desmond Doig, Madre Teresa. La sua gente, il suo lavoro, San Paolo Edizioni, 1992 * Edward Le Joly, Lo facciamo per Gesù. Madre Teresa e le Missionarie della Carità, San Paolo Edizioni, 2003 * Edward Le Joly, Madre Teresa. Gli anni della gloria, San Paolo Edizioni, 1990 * Eileen Egan e Kathleen Egan, Madre Teresa e le beatitudini, Queriniana, 2000 * Elena Bergadano, Madre Teresa. La donna più potente del mondo, Edizioni Paoline, 1997 * Franca Vitali, La vita di Madre Teresa, Edizioni Paoline, 2005 * Franca Zambonini, Madre Teresa. La mistica degli ultimi, Edizioni Paoline, 2003 * Giuseppe Ramello, Madre Teresa di Calcutta. La santa dei poveri più poveri, San Paolo Edizioni, 2003 * Gloria Germani, Il pensiero di Teresa di Calcutta, Edizioni Paoline, 2000 * Gloria Germani, Teresa di Calcutta. Una mistica tra Oriente e Occidente, Edizioni Paoline, 2003 * Jaya Chaliha e Edward Le Joly, Madre Teresa di Calcutta - La gioia di Amare, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 1997 * José Louis Gonzalez-Balado, I fioretti di Madre Teresa di Calcutta, San Paolo Edizioni, 2001 * José Louis Gonzalez-Balado, Madre Teresa dei poveri. Una vita per gli altri, San Paolo Edizioni, 1997 * Joseph Langford, Il fuoco segreto di Madre Teresa, Rizzoli 2009 * Kathryn Spink, Madre Teresa. Una vita straordinaria, Piemme, 2003 * Kolndrekaj Gjon, Madre Teresa: una bambina di nome Gonxhe, CDA - RAIERI, 2007 * Luigi Guglielmoni e Fausto Negri, Qual è l'amore più grande? Via crucis con Madre Teresa di Calcutta, Berti, 2006 * Lush Gjergji, Madre Teresa e le sue radici, EMI, 1987 * Lush Gjergji, Madre della carità, VELAR, Bergamo, 2003. * Lush Gjergji, Vivere, amare, testimoniare, la spiritualità di Madre Teresa, VELAR, Bergamo, 1997. * Lush Gjergji, Madre Teresa, prima biografia completa, Jaca Book, Milano, 1983. * Malcolm Muggeridge, Qualcosa di bello per Dio. Madre Teresa di Calcutta, San Paolo Edizioni, 1988 * Maria di Lorenzo, Madre Teresa. Lo splendore della carità, Edizioni Paoline, 2003 * Maria Fernandez de Cordova, Teresa di Calcutta. La madre dei più poveri, San Paolo Edizioni, 2003 * Mario Bertini, Sulla strada di Madre Teresa, Edizioni Paoline, 1999 * Marino Gobbin, Amare con Gesù. Via crucis con Madre Teresa di Calcutta, Elledici, 2004 * Morihiro Oki, Madre Teresa. Amore senza limiti, Marietti, 1998 * Piera Paltro, Madre Teresa di Calcutta. Una grande storia d'amore, Edizioni Paoline, 2002 * Pio Laghi, Madre Teresa di Calcutta. Il Vangelo in cinque dita, EDB, 2003 * Roswitha Kornprobst, Preghiamo con Madre Teresa, Edizioni Paoline, 1995 * Anne Sebba, Mother Teresa: Beyond the Image, Doubleday, New York, 1997. ISBN 0-385-48952-8 * Sebastian Vazhakala, Una vita con Madre Teresa, Elvetica, 2003 * Severino Carlucci, Madre Teresa di Calcutta. Un meraviglioso dono di Dio, AVE, 2003 * Teresio Bosco, La vera storia di Madre Teresa, Elledici, 2003 * Teresio Bosco, Madre Teresa di Calcutta, Elledici, 1999 * Teresio Bosco, Madre Teresa "il sorriso di Dio". Una biografia, Elledici, 2003 * Valentino Savoldi, Madre Teresa emblema di pace, Elledici, 2003 * Cristina Siccardi, Madre Teresa. Tutto iniziò nella mia terra, San Paolo Edizioni, 2009 Voci correlate * Madre Teresa, fiction con Olivia Hussey, regia di Fabrizio Costa * Arcidiocesi di Calcutta * Calcutta * Chiesa cattolica * Cristianesimo * Missionarie della Carità * Premio Nobel * Albania * Ettore Boschini Collegamenti esterni * Biografia Ufficiale sul sito dei Padri Missionari della Carità * Il sito ufficiale della causa di canonizzazione di Madre Teresa di Calcutta * Il racconto di Christopher Hitchens chiamato in causa dai funzionari della Chiesa cattolica nel corso della causa di canonizzazione di Madre Teresa * [http://www.motherteresa.org/layout.html Il sito ufficiale del Mother Teresa of Calcutta Center] * La scheda e le immagini della Beata Teresa di Calcutta dal sito santiebeati.it * Vita, vocazione, parole e bibliografia di Madre Teresa * La biografia di Madre Teresa in breve * La scheda di Madre Teresa di Calcutta dal sito della Fondazione Internazionale Balzan * [http://www.cnn.com/WORLD/9709/mother.teresa/ Il profilo di Madre Teresa, la santa dei poveri] dal sito della CNN * [http://www.time.com/time/time100/heroes/profile/teresa01.html Articolo del Time su Madre Teresa] * [http://www.uaar.it/ateismo/opere/47.html Recensione sul libro La posizione della missionaria. Teoria e pratica di Madre Teresa] * Raccolta di opinioni sull'inchiesta di Hitchens circa l'operato di Madre Teresa * [http://www.dafflitto.com/brightsitalia/rassegna-stampa/hitchens_motherteresa.php Matt Cherry. «Intervista a Christopher Hitchens su Madre Teresa», da Free Inquiry 4/96, tradotta in italiano] * "L'india non ha nessuna ragione di ringraziare Madre Teresa", articolo del giornalista indiano Sanal Edamaruku * Kolë Bojaxhiu e Drane Bernaj, genitori di Madre Teresa, in santiebeati.it Categoria:Fondatori Categoria:India Categoria:Albania